


Christmas with Grindelwald

by theanonymouslibrarians



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymouslibrarians/pseuds/theanonymouslibrarians
Summary: Graves spends Christmas with Grindelwald





	Christmas with Grindelwald

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them or the Harry Potter series or any of their characters. I have multiple contexts for this and can't decide on one so I'll let the reader come to his or her own decision about an explanation.

"Still hate you." Percival muttered after his fifth glass of champagne.

"Liar." Grindelwald laughed. "At most you hate that you actually enjoy my company."

"No. I-"

"Before you finish that sentence, you might want to open this."

Grindelwald tossed something over to him, which Percival fumbled with and barely caught, mind too fogged to realize that it might have been more prudent to let it fall. It didn't explode in his hands, though. It was a rectangular package, wrapped in silver and gold paper.

" What is't?" Graves asked.

"Open it and see!"

Percival glared at him suspiciously, but supposed if it was cursed, Grindelwald would curse him even if he didn't open it.

Peeling off the wrapping paper, Graves saw that it was the complete set of the Lancelot Grail Cycle...and an old copy of Beedle the Bard. This must have cost a fortune!

Graves glanced back up at Grindelwald, who was wearing a rather smug expression. "I knew you wanted them. Well, the Grail Cycle anyway. The Beedle is...well, I'm just curious to hear what you think of it."

"They're mine?"

"Of course! It's Christmas after all!"

Well, it's not quite enough to make Graves like the man, but it's enough to make him withhold any declarations of hate for the rest of the night.


End file.
